Due to rapid development of technology and the Internet, the tie between the Internet and electronic devices has been closer than ever before, and plenty of information is available on the Internet.
Online games that feature a virtual environment are beneficiaries of the Internet boom. Users interact with each other and have fun through a computer on which the virtual environment is presented. Recently, social network websites are all the rage, thanks to the Internet.
Nonetheless, online virtual environments are neither true nor pertinent to reality. Interaction between social network website users is restricted to words and pictures and thus has room for improvement in terms of functionality and ease of use.